valen-tale
by Mew blue bubblegum
Summary: it's a few days before v-day after the final battle, the aliens have been back for a bit and no one's complained, however ichigo's relationship with Masaya is about to be ended by ichigo, but will he let her go?
1. Chapter 1

Valen-tales

(Valentines Day story from Tokyo Mew Mew)

STORY ONE; Ichigo and Masaya

Ichigo's POV

"Masaya, can we talk privately? Now?" I ask my boyfriend who is currently taking with some friends he turns and smiles at me.

"Sure beautiful" he replies and leans in for a kiss and I lean away

"Oh trouble in paradise, and right before valentines huh Masaya?" Chuckles one of his friends as I drag him to the roof.

It's about five months after the final battle against the aliens, and all three came back since they were exiled, since they aliens left on friendly terms Ryou and Keichiro allowed Kisshu and Pai to live with them, while Taruto live with pudding

It's also six days until Valentines Day and I was definitely feeling the love in the air and the sting of cupid's arrow, though not for Masaya and I was ending our relationship right now.

"Masaya look I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry but it's over." I say and begin to walk away until my now ex boyfriend shoves my up against a wall holding me in place by shoving his forearm against my throat.

"Listen to me right now, Ichigo!" he spits at me, "you're MINE! I've noticed that you've been slowing falling for that alien Kisshu, and I am NOT going to allow HIM to have YOU!"

I'm horrified right now I gather what little oxygen I can and call for help it comes out barely above talking volume.

Realization hits with the fact no one heard, no one's coming, no one's going to save me, tears start to roll down my face.

"shhh Ichigo it's ok, I'm going to mark you as mine and ill keep you safe by my side" Masaya coos to me leaning in to give me a kiss on the lips, his free hand sliding up my shirt, this causes me to cry more. –_This is so unlike him, he is normally so kind and sweet, - _I think

"Let go of Ichigo, deep blue!" Kisshu's voice commands, "you can't force yourself upon her like that, I've already bonded with her and I will not allow you mark her."

Masaya chuckles darkly "figured it out Kisshu? I guess that means I can show my true self!"

He removes his arms from my neck and shirt and I fall to my knees, looking down, trying to regain my breath. I look up and before me stands the godly ex-leader of the aliens he rushes Kisshu sword drawn Kisshu hold's his dragon sai ready to fight.

I have a flashback of Kisshu being killed by deep blue and then dying in my arms, I want to make them stop, to cry out for Kisshu but I don't have enough oxygen back to say a word.

Deep blue thrust his sword at Kisshu but he teleports to me scoops me up bridal style and teleports away.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Kisshu and Ichigo

Kisshu's POV

I step out of the teleportation warp with Ichigo still in my arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, as she shook sobbing.

"Kisshu, please tell me you aren't going after deep blue, please! I love you! I can't lose you!" she screamed at me, causing me to be a bit shocked since she's never shown anything but friendship to me since I came back to earth.

Suddenly Ryou, Pai, and Keichiro ran from the basement looking panicked "what's with the screaming?" Ryou asks panic turning into panic at the sight of Ichigo hugging me, sobbing uncontrollably.

Pai looks at me as monotone as always he asks, "He's back isn't he?" I nod as Pai walks toward us and pries Ichigo off of me.

Pai grunts with strain as Ichigo struggles in his arms screaming for and at me. I bend my head causing me bangs to cover my eyes as I speak to Ichigo, "kitten I'm sorry, but I'm the only one who can stop deep blue this time. I wish it different but I have to do this. Pai, Ryou, and Keichiro make sure Ichigo doesn't get any near Tokyo tower. Got it?"

They nod as Ichigo continues to cry, scream and struggle; I kiss her before I teleport away. Knowing it will be the last enjoyable thing I do.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Tokyo tower))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I step out of the teleportation and glare at deep blue who's smirking at me. I glare at the god feeling hate towards the being that caused Ichigo- and me- to die, unfortunately for him the roles are going to be a bit reversed.

I take I deep breath Pai's voice and lessons ringing through my head. _'Don't listen to him focus on how his body moves- NO Kisshu not in THAT way- look for tension in his muscles and remember his weal points are his lower back and heart aim strikes there_.' I summon my sai and prepare for a fight.

He appears to make a comment after summoning his sword, but I don't listen to it I just watch as the muscles in his lower back leg tense up, then he runs at me I jump and stab down wards one of my sai making contact with his left heel making standing painful, and fighting difficult for him.

The fight continues for a bit, deep blue charging at me and me dodging then striking hitting small points, his left hand, right knee, left elbow, right calf, left fore arm. Pai's strategy is working perfectly until deep blue faints left then knocking both my sai out of my hand with the flat of his blade leaving me defenseless.

Deep blue advances and makes sure I'm listening as he speaks, "Kisshu this time I'm going to kill you and you'll stay DEAD! After wards I think I'll take your precious- what you little pet name for Ichigo-?"

He's cut off by the blades of my sai sticking out of his lower back and chest, and a all to familiar voice, " I'm KISSHU'S Kenoko-chan, I'm also the person who will end you." With that my sai begin glow hot pink and deep blue screams in agony and wails in tree-huggers voice, "Ichigo please stop please!"

"Puh-lease deep blue," Ichigo retorts, "like I'm gonna fall for THAT!" more energy is put into the attack and deep blue disintegrates reveal mew Ichigo who kicks the ashes "and stay that way" she mutters before glaring at me and dropping my sai as she stalks over to me –_oh no! This is going to end so badly for me! She just killed a freaking god! _–

She slaps me, "THAT"S FOR GOING AFTER DEEP BLUE WHEN I BEGGED YOU NOT TO!" she slaps me again, "THAT'S FOR ALMOST GETTING KILLED AGAIN! AND THIS! THIS is because I love you, Kisshu-kun." She kisses me.

After a minute of shock I add more passion to the kiss, and she allows my tongue to explore.

-_Best valentine's day EVER! -_ We both think.

(End of valen-tales! Hope y'all had a good one 3! love and hugz, Blue


End file.
